


(untitled)

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Punishment, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's loyalty is absolute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira Izuru spoke into the seemingly empty room, uncertainty lacing his words. He cursed himself mentally for that. It was bad enough that his Captain seemed to always know what he was thinking about, even if he didn't always know himself. He didn't need to give him a reason to be upset. Not that Ichimaru ever got upset like a normal person. He always had that _smile_ on his face. That smile that made Kira's blood run cold and hot at the same time.

The lights came on as if by magic and Kira found himself squinting just a little against them. Ichimaru was still nowhere in sight.

"You...you wanted to see me, Taichou?" he called, hoping that he sounded more sure of himself. He didn't.

"Izuru~!" The voice came from behind him, sounding as if it was more delighted than anything to see him.

Kira spun around a little _too_ quickly to face his Captain. Ichimaru was smiling, of course. Kira was more unnerved than usual, standing only inches away from him.

Ichimaru walked a few steps into the room, never turning his smile away from Kira. He was silent for more than a minute, and Kira had to force himself to stand still and not fidget about.

Ichimaru tilted his head at his Vice-captain.

"It seems like you're having some _trouble_, Izuru?" he finally asked, the saccharine tone of absurd happiness never leaving his voice, not even for a _second_.

"...Trouble, Taichou?" Kira asked, honestly unsure of the answer.

Ichimaru tilted his head the other way and nodded _just_ barely. "Yeah, _trouble_. That's what I figured, y'know. Seems to me like you're having some _uncertainty_ about the actions we've been discussin'? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Kira felt his heart skip a beat. How could he not be _uncertain_!? Aizen wasn't really dead, and Hinamori - his _friend_ \- was a wreck. He had even actually raised his zanpakuto against her! What was more, Hitsugaya-taichou was suspicious of them. Not for the correct reasons, perhaps, but he was a _genius_, wasn't he? It was really only a matter of _time_...

"N...No, Taichou. I'm not. I'm loyal to you, Taichou," he said, obediently, almost _mechanically_. It was a true statement. His loyalty to his Captain had never wavered, even when he knew that they all deserved to die for the things they had done. He had chosen to walk this path behind his Captain, even if he felt like death was at the inevitable end of the road. Even if he sometimes found himself wishing that he was closer to the end of it than he was.

Ichimaru moved closer to Kira again. His hands snaked out of his sleeves and rested on the black material of Kira's uniform. He let them slide along the edges of the material, running up until they rested on Kira's shoulders, very close to his neck.

"Now, that's what _I_ was thinkin'. I knew there was just no way that my _loyal_ li'l fukutaichou was just gonna turn coward on me," he said, the smile on his face widening a little.

Kira swallowed hard, trying to make the fear that was rising in him fade. So far, he was failing. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat start to break out on his skin.

"Taichou, don't look at me that way," he said, softly, all but pleading.

Ichimaru's eyebrows went up. Kira was usually so _complacent_. But then, people _did_ behave differently when fear was controlling them...

"Oh? How d'you want me to look at you, then?" he asked. Kira had known him long enough that he didn't miss the razorblades in his words. Hearing him talk was almost like waiting for a snake to strike. A snake whose poison wasn't deadly until you'd had it again and again and again. A snake whose poison was more like a sick narcotic than an actual _poison_. Everything about Ichimaru was really like that, wasn't it?

Kira looked at the ground, knowing he shouldn't have said anything. Ichimaru's hands moved again, grazing the skin of his neck. Kira's breath caught, but he didn't _dare_ to pull away.

Ichimaru's hands fell away and he turned and began to walk down the hallway. He called back over his shoulder, "You comin'? Or are you just gonna stand there and stare at your silly feet all night?"

Kira wondered what the punishment would be for going back to his own room and refusing Ichimaru. He wouldn't be lucky enough that it would be death. Though, really, he didn't want to experience death at Ichimaru's hands. Or at Aizen's, for that matter. It would hardly count as an honorable death.

He turned and followed after his Captain, just like he always did, pushing the thoughts he had no right to be having out of his mind as best as he could. Ichimaru didn't seem _too_ upset about whatever uncertainty he thought Kira was having. But then, that in and of itself was deceptive. There was no real way to gauge if the Captain was really angry, just a little angry, or didn't care at all. It was so scary that it was almost _thrilling_. Really, Kira's loyalty didn't all come from a sense of duty. He was loyal to Ichimaru because he was Ichimaru. That was closer to the truth.

Ichimaru let Kira walk into the bedroom ahead of him. Kira did so without hesitating, wanting to prove to his Captain that his words had been true, and that there was no uncertainty.

He felt the sword at his throat far too late to stop it. Ichimaru's voice came from behind him again, like the sharpest of knives coated with honey. "Ne, Izuru, are you sure you're not havin' any of those troubles we were talkin' about?"

Kira felt the blade on his skin and knew he'd end up bleeding before the night was over. He'd walked right into this trap, just like he had every other time, and like he would again if Ichimaru let him live. He'd come here willingly and he'd leave reluctantly, just like every other time. The worst part was that his body was already responding to the touch he hadn't even _felt_ yet.

He knew he was addicted and wondered how far he'd go before he drowned in it and became useless to the traitorous Captains _and_ to himself.

"Yes, Taichou," he whispered.

"Really? Cuz I'm kinda havin' my doubts," came the voice.

Kira closed his eyes and wondered what he could say to make this better.

"I'd do anything you told me to, you know I would," he managed. His voice still didn't seem to make it above a whisper.

"Would you, now?"

"Of course, Taichou."

The sword moved away and Kira heard it being re-sheathed. He took a deep, shaky, breath and stood as still as he could.

He could hear Ichimaru move and opened his eyes again. The Captain was standing right in front of him again. He was surprised, as usual, and stepped backwards too quickly. He tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. He was far enough away from the door that there was nothing to catch himself on and he landed on the ground, hard.

Ichimaru stood over him, only partially visible in the dark room, _smiling_. Kira was sure he'd see that smile at the very Gates of Hell, when they finally opened just for him.

He looked up at Ichimaru, apologetically. He hadn't _meant_ to fall over, after all. He didn't dare to say anything, though. Speaking up was _never_ the correct response.

Ichimaru finally turned away. "Why dontcha take off all those clothes? You won't need 'em. And I wouldn't want 'em to get all dirty or nothin'."

Kira felt heat run through him. It had been a long time since he'd felt Ichimaru's hands on his skin, since he'd felt his mouth, his _cock_...

He forced his mind to stop thinking like that and stood up again. He removed his clothes as quickly as he could, swallowing the lump of doubt in his throat as he finally worked up the nerve to remove his pants. It was always all he could do to get rid of his modesty, even in the darkness. Ichimaru wouldn't take off his clothes unless he actually planned on, well, _fucking_ him. He didn't always, and it was somehow far more humiliating to be the only one without clothes on than it was to be on his hands and knees, _begging_ for something he shouldn't have wanted in the first place.

Almost the _second_ he was completely naked, he felt Ichimaru's hands on his skin. They weren't quite _cold_, but cool enough to make him shiver. He felt the Captain move around behind him, his hands leaving trails across his skin as he moved. He felt like his skin was burning where he had been touched, as absurd an idea as that was.

"Ne, Izuru..." came the whisper in his ear. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin and was sure that Ichimaru felt them, as well.

"....Taichou?" he asked, somehow managing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Doesn't seem like you got any uncertainty 'bout _this_, huh?"

Kira swallowed, hard, again. "I told you I don't have any at all, Taichou," he said.

He felt Ichimaru's nails dig into his shoulders, though not hard enough to draw blood. Not _yet_.

"Yeah, that's whatcha said, I heard you," the Captain responded, affecting a tone of disinterest.

Kira wondered what the first wrong thing he'd said was. He'd never know the answer, but he couldn't _help_ but wonder.

Ichimaru's tone grew just a _tiny_ bit cold. "You're not real good at answerin' my questions properly tonight, _fukutaichou_."

Kira looked at the ground. He wondered if there would be any pleasing the Captain at all tonight. "...I'm sorry, Taichou."

Ichimaru reached out and pulled Kira's face back up so that they were eye to eye. Not that Ichimaru's eyes were open - they weren't. His smile seemed somehow more sinister than before, and Kira found himself staring at the Captain's mouth.

"Somethin' you want, Izuru?" he said.

Kira watched his mouth move and shook his head. "No, Taichou."

Ichimaru let go of the blond's face and stepped closer to him, letting his hands rest on his shoulders. He ran them down the Vice-captain's chest, brushing over his nipples on the way down and making him shudder. He didn't stop there, however, and his hands trailed down slowly, finally resting on Kira's hips.

Kira watched him, but he didn't look down all the way. Only his eyes moved. Only his eyes dared to move.

Ichimaru's hands stayed there for a moment of eternity before one of them moved down further, wrapping around the Vice-captain's already-present erection just a little bit too tightly.

"...Taichou..." he said, but the Captain's hand tightened a fraction of a centimeter further and he closed his mouth.

"Nothin' you want? Don't lie to me, Izuru. It ain't very nice to lie to people. 'Specially people who you should be respectin'," he said, danger in his words more than ever now.

Kira opened his mouth to say something, but realized that there was nothing to be said. He didn't have words for what he wanted, not just yet, and even if he had, he would have lacked the courage to speak them aloud.

Ichimaru's hand tightened enough to be painful, then he moved away again. "Oh, Izuru, sometimes I jus' dunno what I'm gonna do with you," he said, almost apologetically. "You're tryin' my patience, here, and that ain't doin' either of us any good, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Taichou," came the immediate response.

"I know you are, Izuru, but that ain't enough right now."

Kira did finally look at the ground again, then, and tried not to feel sick. As much as his body reacted to this, he also dreaded it. There was any number of things Ichimaru could do to him that would hurt without rendering him incapable of following orders, and he knew it. It scared him to think on it, but he couldn't stop himself.

Ichimaru made a noise with his tongue and turned away. "Go kneel on the bed. Be good and dontcha move, neither."

"Yes, Taichou," Kira said, and moved away to do as he was told.

Kira knelt there on the bed, eyes closed, thinking of a million things, most of which were entirely unpleasant, and wishing the sun would rise and save him from whatever torment Ichimaru had in store for him. As soon as he heard Ichimaru's voice again, however, all thoughts of wanting this to end left him.

"Izuru~."

Kira's eyes shot open and he looked up at the Captain. Ichimaru had taken off his outer robe. It didn't seem like much, but for Kira, it was promising. At least, in a sense. Kira felt heat rush through him again. His mouth went dry for no reason that he could explain.

Ichimaru crouched near the edge of the bed and tilted his head, almost as if studying the Vice-captain. Kira looked down, feeling suddenly inadequate, and Gin reached out and tilted his face back up. Kira swallowed, hard, but he couldn't meet Gin's eyes. Them not being open was really a moot point.

"I think I like ya on yer knees," Ichimaru said, all but purring the words. Kira's face flushed a little, but Ichimaru simply continued, "So why dontcha get all the way on 'em?"

It was an absurd order, but it didn't take Kira more than a few seconds to figure out what Ichimaru wanted. He moved so that he was on all fours. It was the most demeaning position Ichimaru could have asked him to be in, but he did it anyway. He could feel his legs shake a little and willed them to stop. It worked, but only barely.

Ichimaru moved away and he heard noises - something opening, something closing, something else that he couldn't place. He couldn't really see what his Captain was doing in the darkness, so it left him guessing...and feeling apprehensive.

After what felt like an eternity to Kira, Ichimaru moved back over to him. He put one hand on Kira's shoulder and slid it across his back, slowly. Kira shivered a little under his touch, more from anticipation than anything else.

"Izuru...?"

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Sure there's nothin' ya want?"

Kira felt his heart skip a beat. "I want _you_, Ichimaru-taichou," he said, almost before he realized he'd said it. He was blushing furiously now, but in the dark, it didn't matter as much.

"Sure ya do, Izuru. But what is it ya want, _exactly_?"

In Kira's opinion, this was the most sadistic that Ichimaru could be. It was always hard for him to say what he wanted, and in this situation, it was nearly impossible. He'd been punished many times for being unable to articulate. He didn't want that to happen tonight. Ichimaru was already unhappy with him, and if he didn't manage to say _something_, he was sure it would go worse for him.

"I..."

Ichimaru clucked his tongue again, and slid his hand down further, sliding over the curve of the blond's ass and down the back of his thigh, coaxing his legs further apart.

Kira obeyed, a little too eagerly, letting his knees slide so that his legs were open enough for Ichimaru's liking. Ichimaru's hand slid down and one finger pressed against the blond's entrance. Kira sucked his breath in sharply. Part of him wanted nothing more than for Ichimaru to take him right there, but part of him was scared. With out any type of lubrication, it would just _hurt_. It had been awhile since the last time, and that meant it would hurt _more_. He didn't really want that kind of pain.

To Kira's relief, the Captain didn't do more than tease him. "Let me help ya out, then, Izuru," he said, moving his finger a little again. Kira tensed, and Ichimaru said, "Tell me what ya want, hm~? No one will hear ya, 'cept me." He pushed his finger inside of Kira's body, _just_ barely, and Kira clenched his jaw against the pain that _still_ didn't follow.

"Taichou, I..."

"Jus' say it, Izuru."

"I want you to fuck me," the blonde stammered, running his words together. His words were barely more than a whisper, but Ichimaru was satisfied with them. He knew things like this were difficult for the Vice-captain and let it go.

"There, now, it ain't so hard to say that, huh?" he asked. The razorblade edge had returned to his voice, but Kira couldn't figure out why. It scared him, certainly, but there was something about it that made his cock twitch with anticipation. Not all pain was bad; he'd learned that in the years since he became Ichimaru's Vice-captain.

Kira shook his head, and Ichimaru pulled his hand away. Kira felt his breathing return to something resembling normal and he heard Ichimaru moving around again. He steadied himself again and wondered if the Captain was actually just going to do it. It would be a first; Ichimaru was not usually so direct about things. He liked to play around, and Kira knew that. He forced himself to breathe, and Ichimaru _finally_ moved back over to him.

The Captain wasted no time, then. He had gotten a bottle of oil (among other things) before moving back over to Kira. He poured some of the oil into his hand and put it back where it had been before, sliding one slick finger inside the blond's body without warning.

It hurt, but not as much as it might have. Kira moaned slightly and Ichimaru slid a second finger inside him. That one hurt a little more, and the blond moaned louder.

Ichimaru moved his fingers in and out of his Vice-captain's body, slowly, teasing him in a sense. Kira fought to keep his hips still at first, but as Ichimaru increased the speed, he couldn't help it. His hips moved back, pushing against Ichimaru's hand, silently begging for more.

"Feel good, Izuru?" Ichimaru asked, teasing a little.

"Y...yes..." Kira replied, breathlessly.

Ichimaru's smile widened, though Kira wasn't looking at him to see it, and he moved his hand faster, finally adding a third finger. Kira cried out and buried his face in the pillow in front of him. Ichimaru let him do so, for the time being, and continued moving his hand.

Kira felt the familiar heat building inside him already, and cried out again and again into the pillow. He didn't _dare_ come yet, and he couldn't bring himself to ask for it, but he could feel that pressure building and didn't know how long he'd be able to hold out.

As if reading his mind, Ichimaru pulled his hand away, leaving Kira unfulfilled and _wanting_. Kira moaned his wordless protest into the pillow but didn't lift his head. At least, not until he felt Ichimaru's fingers in his hair, giving him no choice _but_ to lift his head. Fear shot through him and he let out a startled cry.

Ichimaru leaned close to him and spoke right into his ear. "Dontcha go lookin' down again, Izuru," he said, running his tongue along the curve of the blond's ear, "or I'm gonna hafta punish you harder. Ya wouldn't want that, right?"

Kira felt his blood run cold and managed to choke out, "N...no, Taichou, I wouldn't."

Ichimaru's hand tightened again in Kira's hair before he released him and pulled away. Kira didn't know why he wanted him to keep his head up, but he had the feeling it wasn't going to be pretty. He had actually allowed himself to think, with Ichimaru's hand inside him like that, that he was going to get off easy tonight (and no pun intended). He couldn't believe he'd been so naive. He'd _known_ that the Captain was unhappy with him! He'd _known_...

Ichimaru interrupted his thoughts by placing a hand on his back and sliding it down again. Kira almost looked back over his shoulder, but resisted the urge. He could feel his muscles tense up and tried to force them to relax. It was, as usual, another wasted effort. Ichimaru ignored all of Kira's signs of apprehension. The blonde was keeping his head up, and was still more eager than he'd probably admit, and that was all that really mattered to Ichimaru.

He used the rest of the oil, but there was no sense in warning Kira about this. It would be better to just watch and see how he reacted. This was a _punishment_, after all...

Kira felt the object pressing against him and his mind screamed, trying to place what it was. He didn't _dare_ look over his shoulder. But it was cold, almost like metal, and...

"Ne, Izuru, ya might wanna relax. Otherwise, it's gonna hurt more than it's gotta," Ichimaru said, almost affectionately.

"T...Taichou...?" Kira began, but the intrusion came, too fast and too hard and too _cold_.

Kira screamed. It took all of his willpower to not look down again as his muscles clenched, trying in vain to escape from the unexpected object that entered his body.

Ichimaru's smile was wider than ever as he watched his Vice-captain squirm. He pulled the hilt of the sword back and pushed it back into Kira's body, loving the sound he made when he screamed again. He wondered if Kira had guessed what was happening yet. He probably wasn't thinking, though. In the end, Ichimaru didn't really _care_ if he had it figured out or not.

He fucked the Vice-captain with the sword's hilt, harder and faster. Kira managed to keep his head up at first, but Ichimaru had to reach out and jerk him back up again, causing him to cry out louder. Ichimaru could hear the protest in his cry, though there were no actual words, and moved the sword again, harder.

Kira thought he'd die before this was over. It was painful, and humiliating, and he was _sure_ he was bleeding. That might all have been bearable - to be sure, he'd suffered through more than this - but Ichimaru would _not_ let him look down. That was, somehow, the worst and most humiliating part of this.

It went on for what felt like forever. Kira could feel the tears slide down his face and could do nothing to stop or to hide them. Ichimaru kept his head pulled up and the sword hilt moving inside of him. Each time it moved, Kira was sure he was just going to collapse. It hurt more with every thrust, but...

Kira's tears flowed harder when he realized that there was something about this that he was _enjoying_. Immensely. The heat was still building inside him, and his screams weren't entirely out of pain.

Ichimaru, of course, _noticed_. He spoke into Kira's ear again, taking that tone of near-affection once more.

"There ya go. Come for me, Izuru. Ya did said you'd do _anything I asked_, didn'tcha? Come for me."

To his own surprise, Kira did come, and _hard_.

Ichimaru kissed his neck and pulled away, taking the sword with him. He cleaned it on a towel, then stood up and removed his clothes.

Kira wasn't really paying any attention at all to what was going on. He buried his face in the pillow again, thinking it was over, and let himself cry. He couldn't stop the tears, anyway. He could feel the inside of his body practically throbbing with pain, and he felt the blood flow down his legs, hot and sticky in a way he really didn't like.

Ichimaru jerked him out of his thoughts by pulling his head up once more. "Izuru..."

"S...sorry, Taichou!" Kira gasped, through his tears. Ichimaru let go of him and pulled back again.

"Turn over," he said. Kira did, glad to be off his shaky legs. He rolled onto his back and was finally forced to look up into his Captain's grinning face again. He wiped his tears away as best as he could with the heel of his hand. He was surprised to see that Ichimaru wasn't wearing any clothes, and it showed on his face.

"Didja think I was done with ya?" he asked, fondly, running his fingers down the side of the other man's face.

Kira's eyes slid closed and he felt his tears come back. Ichimaru positioned himself between his legs, heedless of the tears on Kira's face or the blood on his legs.

"It's okay if ya cry, Izuru," Ichimaru said, still smiling. Kira couldn't think of anything to say to that. He didn't open his eyes for fear that he would just cry uncontrollably if he did. Ichimaru didn't tell him to, luckily.

Ichimaru lifted Kira's hips and leaned over him. Kira didn't fight him on it at all, and not _just_ because he knew better.

The blond's body was still wet enough, mostly from the blood, and Ichimaru had no trouble sliding into him. He moved all at once, pushing all the way in. Kira's back arched up and he couldn't help but scream again. He felt far too raw inside for this, but he didn't have it in him to deny his Captain. In fact, he was sickened to realize, he _wanted_ this. He had said he wanted it, and even after the incident with the sword, he still did. He could feel his cock getting hard again already.

Ichimaru leaned down and covered Kira's mouth with his own. The blond moaned as their bodies moved together. He was crying again, but he just let the tears come now. Ichimaru had allowed it, after all, so there was _less_ shame in it. The Captain could taste Kira's tears on his lips and thrust harder into him.

Ichimaru kept moving, and Kira's hips finally thrust up to meet his. His arms wrapped around his Captain, permission or not, and they moved together for what felt both like five years and five seconds to Kira.

Ichimaru moved his head and bit down lightly on the edge of Kira's ear. "Come fer me again, Izuru," he said, his voice a little ragged. Once again, Kira obeyed him. Ichimaru continued moving inside him until he, too, finally came.

Kira almost screamed. He was still pretty torn up inside, and the hot liquid making contact with the abraded flesh was almost too much to bear. He managed, somehow, and finally Ichimaru pulled away. Kira winced at the pain, and let his arms slide away from his Captain.

Ichimaru lay next to the other man and pulled him over close to him. He held him as if they were lovers, as odd as that seemed. Kira buried his face in Ichimaru's neck and Ichimaru stroked his hair, as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

Kira couldn't hold back the tears anymore, though he really didn't know anymore what he was crying for. Ichimaru held him and let him cry, enjoying his tears as much as he enjoyed everything else about this. Eventually, the tears dried, and Ichimaru tilted Kira's face up to look at him.

"Feel better, Izuru?"

Kira reached up to wipe his tears away and nodded. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ichimaru-taichou."

Ichimaru looked at him curiously, for that. "Oh~? Why's that, hm?"

Kira's eyes dropped, but he managed to say what he was thinking. "For my uncertainty."

Ichimaru just smiled at him. "I know ya are. I knew ya would be. Forget about it now, wontcha?"

Kira nodded again and let his head rest against Ichimaru's chest. Even with the pain still screaming through his body, there was a part of him that felt like he belonged here. He just hoped Ichimaru would let him stay all night.


End file.
